Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oven including a heating device, a control unit controlling the heating device for turning on a full heating capacity in a preheating phase and for automatically switching over to a continued heating phase with a reduced heating capacity, in dependence on a selected command temperature, and an indicator device for indicating the heating phase or mode.
In an oven known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 27 57 059, preheating of the oven takes place at a full heating output capacity during a preheating phase, after which a switchover automatically takes place to a continued heating phase with a lower heating capacity, before the selected command temperature of the oven has been reached. In ovens in general, all of the heating phases are indicated to the user, depending on the control tolerance of the temperature controller, by activating some indicator device, such as an indicator light, during those heating phases, which goes out: when the heating is switched off.